Going Insane
by Tonaru Belongs to Mai Blade C
Summary: Naruto has finally lost it... MB wrote this story not me!
1. Default Chapter

****

Going Insane

MB: Well can you guess what this story is about? That's right Naruto has gone INSANE!!

Tonaru: * sweatdropping *

****

Chapter 1: Losing Grip and Killing The Villagers

This day started like so many others only it didn't end like so many others Well let's start at the beginning

"Well, dead last finally shows up," mocked Sasuke as Naruto finally got to the meeting place.

"Shut up, jerk!!"

After that they waited for Kakashi-sensei, as usual.

And waitedand waited and bloody hell waited!!

"Sorry, I'm late I-" started Kakashi.

"Shut up! I don't care what lousy excuse you've got! Let's just get this damn day over with!!" Naruto yelled.

"Well someone has an attitude problem," said Kakashi, getting over the shock of Naruto losing it like that.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Naruto, control yourself," scolded Kakashi.

"WHY?! BLOODY HELL WHY?! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I GET ATTENTION! I NEVER HAVE EXPERANCED WHAT OTHER KIDS HAVE! I DON'T KNOW LOVE!! WHY SHOULD I KNOW MANNERS?

GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON FOR THAT YOU HENTAI SCARECROW!!"

"NARUTO!!" yelled Kakashi, getting angry.

"Don't talk to Kakashi-sensei like that, Naruto no Baka!!" yelled Sakura.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HOW I SHOULD BEHAVE!! YOU ARE AN EMPTY SHELL THAT EXSISTS ONLY FOR MEN TO FUCK AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD YOU FUCKING BITCH!! YOU ARE ALWAYS CHASING SASUKE WHO DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!! YOU ONLY WANT TO HAVE HIM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!!"

"ASSHOLE!!"

"FUCKING BITCH!!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly he was enveloped in the red chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox spirit, " DIE!!"

He threw a kunai and it hit Sakura on her throat. Blood spurted out and she died. Died like a candle going out.

"NARUTO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" yelled Sasuke, looking at Sakura in shock. Then without warning Naruto came out of nowhere and slit his throat.

"NARUTO!!" yelled Kakashi, trying to restrain him.

Kakashi then noticed a thousand more Naruto's enveloped in the demon's chakra. He never stood a chance. His throat was slit and his head cut off.

At sunset that day Naruto stood in the village's ruins. There were dead bodies everywhere. He and his army of doppelgangers had marched to the village at lunchtime. The villagers saw them and tried to fight them off. But the demon's chakra had made him indestructible. He murdered them all.

Now he was all alone well not quite he had let Iruka escape alive awhile ago Naruto wanted him to live alone and die knowing he could do nothing to save Naruto or his village But most likely he will commit suicide.

Now alone in the ruined village Naruto is prepared to take his life. Then the demon will be free. Free to destroy again. Naruto in his sick mind thought this funny and he laughed. Laughed at the people who had discriminated him. Now they were dead. He had his revenge and now he will let the demon free to kill others.

And so Naruto took the knife to his throat and slit it.

Minutes later he woke up with a pain in his throat. 

+ No+ thought Naruto + no +

~~ Yes ~~ said a voice in his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Naruto into the night.

Naruto has been granted immortality. 

He will live forever as a boy who killed his village with a demon's help.

MB: MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!

Tonaru: * sweat drops * Okay, no more sugar for you.

Closing Phrase:

Don't let the world fuck you.

Fuck it.

****


	2. I Regret Doing It But Not Much

****

Going Insane

MB: I'm not hyper anymore the sugar wore off

Tonaru: * mutters * About time I'M the one who was supposed to be crazy

Chapter 2: I Regret It A Little Not Much Though

"Ah! Ah!" cried Naruto in pleasure as his redheaded lover took him for the third night in a row.

It has been five years since Naruto destroyed Konohagakure. And on the same night Kono was destroyed he found Gaara and sex.

Half an hour later his lover reached his peak and broke off the connection.

They both lay in silence before Gaara asked the question that he had been wanting to ask for long time.

"Do you regret ever killing all of Kono's villagers?"

" Not really I mean I'm sorry for Iruka and the Konohamaru quad but other than that I don't regret doing it at all," answered his blonde immortal lover. He had been granted enternal life the night he destroyed Kono, while he, Gaara, had been granted immortal life just last week when he killed his entire village. 

Not that he himself regretted it. He'd been wanting to do that since he was six.

"Good, because I wouldn't want my lover to suffer," said Gaara, taking his blonde lover once again.

Tonaru: * looks sick * Now I know how you feel when I write my lovey-dovey fics

MB: Well I'm not on sugar high anymore Heaven forbid the next time Tonaru puts six spoons of sugar in my coffee again.

Closing Phrase:

Can't think of one now sorry


End file.
